<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Nonexistent Drivers License by MellowMarble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727472">My Nonexistent Drivers License</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMarble/pseuds/MellowMarble'>MellowMarble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, GeorgeNotFound Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Idiots, Inspired, M/M, Miscommunication, Moving In Together, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, actually he moves to florida but close enough, dream team, drivers license, i haven’t decided if this is gonna have a good ending yet, maybe i haven’t decided yet, might add more tags or remove some, moving in, patches - Freeform, theyre bad at love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowMarble/pseuds/MellowMarble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love finds you when you’re not ready and all you can do is watch it pass by</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Nonexistent Drivers License</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic is gonna be sad, warning here. it’ll be happy for some time but yeah. have fun reading<br/>-inspired by Drivers Licence by Olivia Rodrigo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up to a bright light flashing on in his face.</p><p>The person sat beside him gave an apologetic smile when he realized that he had awoken the other, George smiled back before sitting up a bit in his airplane seat. If anything it was perfect that George had awoken than, quickly checking the tv screen he could see that they were landing very soon.</p><p>Once George finished putting any trash into a pocket in his carry on bag, he checked his phone to busy himself for the last couple of minutes before landing.</p><p>Soon enough he heard the sound of the intercom announcing that they were just arriving and a second later he could feel the plane begin to land. </p><p>After saying a quick thank you to the flight attendant while leaving George came to be in the airport. Not any airport though,</p><p>The Orlando international airport.</p><p>George sent out a quick text to Dream that he had arrived and asking where he was. Dream responded surprisingly quick and George had found himself walking towards bag pick up.</p><p>It was only really than that the excitement and nerves began to hit George, they had been planning this meet up and moving in together for quite some time now but it never had felt so real. Dream and Sapnap had been living together for about three months and now the covid quarantine rules were finally changed so George was able to leave the country. It was exhilarating to think that he would finally be able to see Dream and Sapnap in person after so long. </p><p>Paying his attention to the bag pick up, George soon saw his suitcase come around and went to grab it. Now with just his suitcase and bag, he let his eyes wander waiting to see Dream. </p><p>Against common misbelief, George has seen what Dream looks like, they snapchat quite a lot so George has gotten his fair share of blurry Dream selfies. The amount of those pictures only increased when Dream moved in with Sapnap.</p><p>“George! Hey!” George snapped out of his zoned out state to see Dream walking up towards him, his arms extended and coming up to give George a hug. George gave a small smile before dropping his bag onto the floor softly and walking up to Dream to return the hug.</p><p>“Sorry I was spaced out for a sec, is Sapnap here?” George questioned after they broke the hug.</p><p>“Nah he decided to stay home, it’s pretty early in the morning and he didn’t wanna wake up” Dream tucked his hands into his pockets, moving his weight to one foot. Even with Dreams terrible posture it was evident the height difference between the two. Sapnap wasn’t lying when he said Dream was tall that’s for sure.</p><p>“Here i’ll bring your suitcase, it’s best to get home before the traffic kicks in” Dream reached over George to grab the handle of the suitcase before pulling it and walking the opposite way. George scrambled to grab his bag of the floor before speed walking to catch up with Dream.</p><p>Soon they arrived to Dreams parked car, getting in quietly they settled together and played some music before conversing with some small talk. </p><p>“Do you think I’m gonna have to get a drivers license while here? i’ve never even tried driving a car since i didn’t need to back in England” George asked, his sight settling on Dreams hands on the stearing wheel.</p><p>“Have you seriously not ever driven a car? Or at least like, tried? I kinda thought that was joke if i’m being completely honest, the whole only using an electric scooter to get around” Dream glanced at George as he talked, trying to give his attention to both the road and the elder.</p><p>“Yeah it’s true, I never really left my house in England though, so knowing how to drive a car wasn’t as apparent. Plus, i’d still have to learn how to drive here either way since the rules of the road are different in America.” George responded.</p><p>“That makes sense but still, it would probably still be easier to learn if you already know what the buttons in the car do and such” George hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah well, whatever, I’ll figure it out. Maybe you could teach me how to drive or something, I don’t exactly wanna pay someone to teach me how to drive, they’d probably judge me” George mumbled the last sentence.</p><p>“And I wouldn’t? George, you underestimate my will to tease you. But yeah i could teach you, I’m quite the good driver if I say so myself.” Dream gloated not so secretly.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“No really!”</p><p>After an hour of driving they finally arrived to the house. Grabbing his suitcase and bag from the trunk, George walked up to the door where Dream stood, waiting for George to open the door.</p><p>“Ready to meet Sapnap? He’s probably still sleeping but we can just wake him up.” Dream asked while unlocking the door. They quietly walked into the house, pulling in the luggage with them. </p><p>“I think i might just unpack some stuff first than take a nap, jet lag is starting to hit me,” George yawned as soon as he finished his sentence.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll show you your room and you can settle down,” Dream responded after locking the door and taking off his shoes. He walked up, still with Georges suitcase to the stairs at the end of the hallway, bringing George up to his room.</p><p>“Thanks Dream, I’ll come down in a few minutes” Dream nodded before leaving George in his room by himself.</p><p>His room was already furnished with a bed but completely bare besides that. George set his suitcase to the side of the room before opening it to grab some clothes and change into something more comfortable. It was not a good idea to wear jeans in an long airplane ride in retrospect.</p><p>After changing his clothes and throwing his used ones onto his suitcase, George exited his room to go downstairs and meet Sapnap. Walking into the living room he heard conversation that stopped as he walked in.</p><p>“Gogy!!! Youre here!” Sapnap called out, walking up to George and bringing him into a bear hug.</p><p>“Yeah and I kinda regret it now,” George mumbled, Sapnap whined in response and tightened the hug until George pushed against him.</p><p>“I just came downstairs to say hi, I’m kinda sleepy so if you need me I’ll be in my room” Sapnap nodded back before turning to sit back down on the couch.</p><p>“Goodnight Gogy!!” </p><p>“It’s like 7 in the morning you idiot”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @mellowmarble<br/>this is just the intro chapter<br/>this is my first actual like multichaptered fic and i’m really excited for it. i don’t have it completely planned out but i know some things. leave a kudos or comment! it helps a lot &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>